<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boruto "Uchiha" Uzumaki by nsfwotaku_naruto_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562651">Boruto "Uchiha" Uzumaki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwotaku_naruto_666/pseuds/nsfwotaku_naruto_666'>nsfwotaku_naruto_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Uchiha Itachi, Multi, Open Relationships, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, boruto uchiha, fastburn, mentioned shisui uchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwotaku_naruto_666/pseuds/nsfwotaku_naruto_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto heads out on his first out of the village mission as a genin and stumbles upon Orochiumaru and gets injected with Uchiha DNA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akimichi Chouchou/Mitsuki, Fuu of Takigakure/Original Male Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Himawari, Nara Shikadai/Yodo, Nii Yugito/Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Yodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the romance begins/the start of something knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wake up big brother!! Himawari yells"  into Boruto's ears.   Boruto groans out "five more minutes Hima".   Hima replies by jumping onto his chest and starts to poke him." OK OK i'm up!" Boruto yells.   "well about time big brother you will be late for your first mission out side of the village if you don't hurry up Himawari states".   Boruto then jumps out of bed and says "Sarada's gonna kill me shit i need to hurry up".   He then grabs his clothes and run towards the bathroom in a hurry and sees his workaholic father and "grumbles morning" to his deadbeat dad.  Boruto then gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen to see his mom with breakfast for him and his dad.  he sits down and starts to eat. 
 "Boruto are you excited for your mission today asks both Naruto and Hinata".  "yes i am but i'm also excited because my eye has been changing into the jougan more and more says boruto".  "oh really says a non-believing Naruto and Hinata".   "Here Boruto I made you your lunch same with you Naruto says Hinata" as she hands them their lunch.  "Thanks mom I have to get going see you guys when I get back and dad you have better not forget hima's birthday this weekend states boruto".   "I won't Boruto and stay safe says Naruto". "Stay safe Boruto and i love you says Hinata".   
Boruto then runs out of the house excitedly and jumps from rooftop to rooftop until he reaches the village gate. Where he sees a pissed off Sarada, a smiling Mitsuki, and a agitated Konaharmaru.  "Hey guys sorry I'm late says Boruto". Sarada then walks up and says "you really piss me of Boru-baka". Boruto then whispers into her ear "I know i do it to see your beautiful face when it gets slightly red from your anger and the way your eyes light up".  Sarada blushes and whispers to him "so you think im cute she asks".  Boruto then says "no you are beautiful".   Sarada then gets so embarrassed and blushes a deep red as she punches him.  "Ow" boruto says"as he gets up and they both then start to head towards the rest of the group. They then ask Konoharmaru-sensei "whats today's mission?".   "Well today we are to go check out recent activity at one of Orochimaru's hideouts that has been inactive for years". "Ok" they state and head off towards the hideout unknown to them that a group of white snakes are watching them. 4 hours later. "We're here so lets split up mitsuki and boruto will be one team and me and sarada will be the other" states Konoharmaru.  they then spilt up, with Boruto and Mitsuki who find themselves in a science lab with Orochimaru. he then asks a shocked boruto "do you wish to be stronger then you are now even stronger then even your dad"?
   "Yes" boruto says while Orochimaru pulls out a syringe with some blood in it. "This is shisui Uchihas DNA with it your Jougan will become a mix of a Jougan and a sharingan and you will have all of the abilitys of both" says Orochimaru.   "They will never be able to shut off Orochimaru adds that will be the only catch." OK" Boruto nervously shakes his head and says to Orochimaru "ok i'll do it".   
   Then Orochimaru injects Shisui's DNA into Boruto who starts to scream as his eyes start to burn and he starts to throw up his breakfast due to the pain.  His eyes start to change so the outer circle of his eye is a pale blue while his irises turn scarlet with a single white sharingan tome unlike any other seen before.  As boruto looks up at Orochimaru he notices who scared he looks and asks "whats wrong?". Orochimaru who's to busy trying to not piss himself from the amount of power resonating off o boruto hands him a mirror. Boruto is shocked at the sight of his new eyes.  Orochimaru then "tells boruto he needs to cover his eyes quickly".  Boruto is then handed a pair of sunglasses by Orochimaru who says "these will make it seem like your eyes are normal" and he shows him how the glasses can turn invisible to everyone but him by adding his chakra to them. Boruto then thanks Orochmaru and Mitsuki as they leave the laboratory they come across the rest of the team and "they ask did you find anything suspicious". "Boruto then replies by saying nothing but some signs of stolen objects". They then head back to the village and go to tell the hokage what they found out. 
     To Naruto. "Hokage-sama konohamaru and his team have returned his secretary says over the intercom". "Naruto then says please send them in".   Boruto and the rest of his team enter and all of a sudden naruto gets a chilling feeling come over him from his son.  IN HIS MINDSCAPE, "NARUTO" SAYS KURAMA "YOUR SONS CHAKRA HAS CHANGED ITS ALMOST AS IF HE HAS A THIRD CHAKRA POOL".  "I ALSO NOTICED THAT HES WEARING SUNGLASSES INSIDE BUT BACK TO THE CHAKRA ISSUE IT FEELS ALMOST LIKE ITS A UCHIHA'S CHAKRA POOL".   "YEAH I SEE WHAT YOUR SAYING KURAMA SAYS NARUTO".   Back to the the group in Naruto's office, "Boruto take off your sunglasses right now says a very stern naruto".  Which confuses everyone in the. "Boruto says what sunglasses" just as naruto appears in front of him and takes them off.  Boruto then quickly shuts his eyes and "naruto then tells him to look at him". Boruto refuses and naruto releases his K I and causes everyone but konoharmru to stagger and fall to the ground. Boruto looks at his dad and Naruto gasps as he sees the mix of the Jougon and the sharigan in his sons eyes. "What the hell happened to your eyes Boruto and don't lie to me Naruto says" to him. Boruto then tells him about his encounter with Orochimaru but leaves the part that mitsuki had a part in the plan. "HMM naruto says" to them and looks at boruto and "says to him you are no longer my son I expected better from you".  He then tells "them that they are dissmised". Boruto leaves and heads home crying and as soon as he enters the house Hinata's there to meet him with his clothes in a dufflebag. "She then tells him he is no longer apart of the family as naruto the head of the clan has disowned him". He grabs his dufflebag and "asks can I at least say goodbye to himawari".
Hinata then lets him in and himawari runs up to Boruto and hugs him while crying.  "Why are you leaving big brother she asks" between sobs and "Boruto replies its because dad has always hated me because i wasnt like anyone else and didnt fit in with the family and he alway thought I was lieing about my jougan". He hugs her and "whispers into her ear I love you and I will redeem myself and prove dad wrong that I'm a capable ninja and worthy of the uzumaki name". He then kisses her on the head and lets go of her. Boruto then heads out and heads next door to his cousin Astros's house. He knocks on the door and is told to enter. He then tells him his plan to leave the village and find Sasuke Uchiha who is his godfather to see if he can train him.  Astros who's the jinjuriki of the six tailed biju saiken tells him he wants to tag along as well but he needs to change and pack his own duffle bag. 30 minutes later, Astros comes out wearing a black skull tee shirt a black leather jacket with a long blood red chain a pair of ripped black anbu pants and his black ninja sandles with bright purple hair and deep red eyes that can turn into the sharingan due to being the son of itachi. This is only known by him and tsunade since she's his great aunt. Astros then "states we have to grab his best friend shin from the aburame clan housing". They then head towards the aburame household and "ask for shin".    A second later a 5' 0" tail girl appears wearing a black tee shirt a black skirt with skulls all over it and black combat boots and a huge black hoodie thats unzipped half way with green hair and sliver eyes. "Wait i thought shin was a guy not a emo loli boruto states". Shin then yells at boruto "I am a guy who happens to find girl clothes much more comfortable".  "Oh ok boruto states"  as they tell him their plan to become rouge ninja's of the hidden leaf. Boruto smiles as he just got the memories of his dispelled clones leaving his scrolls explaining everything to his mom, Mitsuki, Sarada, Himawari, and his father. Astros also smiles as his clone says "goodbye" to tsunade not knowing that this will be the last time he would be able to hold her and speak to her. They then start to head out only to see a furious Sarada standing at the gate.
 She see's them walking up and tells Boruto to take her with him but he says "no" that she and Mitsuki have to be his eyes and ears in the village and starts to head out. She starts to cry so Astros does what any good cousin would do and tries to cheer her up.  He does what his dad would do whenever he would cry when he had to leave him after sneaking into see him and his mom he put his pointer and middle finger on her forehead and pushed her head up not knowing she knew who he was to her. She quickly hugs him and says to him "please watch over him for me ok big cousin". Astros is so shooked that all he can do is nod his head. He then notices boruto and shin waiting for him and he joins them and they leave the village to search for sasuke uchiha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The wanderers of the hidden villages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boruto, shin, and astros leave the village and become rouge ninjas astros then decides to leave the group after he senses a familiar presence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                      two days later, "Im so hungery" Boruto moans as Shin and Astros laugh at him.  "Well who's fault is it that they didn't eat breakfast cause they over slept" Astros asks.  "Mine" boruto says and reaches into his dufflebag. He feels something he didn't feel earlier and pulls out a letter writen to him from his mother and sister. He thens start reading it. Once finished reading it he starts to cry. Astros asks whats wrong and gets handed a letter.</p><p>"DEAR BORUTO I am so sorry over what happened just know I will always love you. I hope you will be able to forgive your father and me for whats happened I know your life hasn't been easy for you and that you never had the love of your father that Himawari has but just know me and Himawari will always love you.  LOVE MOM."</p><p>"DEAR BIG BROTHER I hope you get this message that me a mom had your clone hide in your duffle bag just know you are my big brother no matter what happens and what dad says you are the best big brother any sister could ask for I will miss you and so you never forget how much I love you I had mom seal mr teddy inside this scroll. You are my only big brother I will ever have so please stay safe LOVE HIMAWARI YOUR LITTLE SUNFLOWER" .  "damn and you thought that they hated you" shin says. Boruto creates two shadow clones and sends them with the letter he wrote to respond to theirs and makes it so if the clone is give anything from them or Sarada and Mitsuki that when they dispell he will receive what it was given.  He then send them off as well as 30 more that are henged towards Konoha.        Boruto then stands up and starts to continue to head towards the hidden sand village. 4 hours later, Boruto, Shin, and Astros enters the hidden sand village.   "AHHH finally somewhere to rest" Shin says.  Boruto then leads them to the kazekages office and knocks on the door "come in" says gaara the current kazekage.    They enter the office and Boruto hugs Gaara and tells him all that has happened to them and how they need a place to stay as they are exhausted from their nonstop travling. Gaara who has always had a soft spot for Boruto and says "you guys can stay with me while Boruto and astros send out clones to search for sasuke and bring him here". Gaara then introduces the group to his kids Shinki and Yodo. "Hey" Shinki says while Yodo just blushes as she stares at Boruto. "Umm hey" Boruto says while he stares back at yodo blushing a deep red. "Hey hey now yodo remember your with shikadai and that you two are going on a date tonight" states gaara. "Wait shikadais here??" asks Boruto.  "Umm yeah why do you ask hes here with his mom as well" Gaara says. "Fuck I now have to watch out for temari-chan and shikadai-san ugh why cant i get a break for once in my life!" screams boruto. "Wait let me guess its because shikamaru is shikadai father and the hokages advisor and you dont want the hokage to know your here am I correct" asks Gaara. "Yep you are correct" says Boruto. Just then Shikadai and Temari enter the office." Hi Temari-chan" Boruto and Astros say while shin just sits there and stares at Shikadai thinking 'think he's cute but not as cute as mitsuki'. "H-h-hi" Shin says to shikadai as temari hugs and beats the shit out of Boruto and Astros. Troublesome says Shikadai as he walks up to Yodo who wont stop staring at Boruto. "Hey Yodo" shikadai says and is completely ignored. Shin walks up to shika and says "I think she likes boruto more then you" he says in his whisper like voice. "BORUTO!!" yells shikadai "im gonna kill you".   "What did I do shika?" Boruto asks.  "You just stole my girlfriend from me you bitch" yell Shikadai. This blow up shocks everyone as shika normally finds everything troublesome and charges at boruto with a kunai in his hand.  "Ok bro if you really want to fight I'll gladly kick your ass" says boruto as a single white tome appears in his eye where the sharigan has taken over. "Umm gaara we should stop this fight" says temari worried about boruto since he only has the basic ninjutsu and academy training while Shikadai has had extensive training in both of his moms and shikamarus fighting styles. "No" says gaara, Boruto is stronger then he looks. Boruto then looks around not even paying attention to Shikadai as he easily blocks all of Shikas attacks and puts him under a genjutsu of him being killed over and over in every possible outcome the fight would allow and how it would end. Shikadai starts to scream and cry. Boruto then 'hits him in the back of his neck and nocks him out'. "What just happened" asks Temari to Boruto "I dont know it was almost as if i had someone else's memories and used them to fight i placed him unde a genjutsu and then knocked him out" boruto explains. "Hmm it seems to me naruto just lost a incredible asset and family member" states both Gaara and Temari. "Im so tired I gonna go to bed now" sates boruto.</p><p>To Astros's clone who just felt the presence of two people who he has been looking for for ages. "Hey fuu hey yugito" calls out Astros the supposedly dead jinjuriki then appear from where they where hiding. "Hello sexy" they both say "what are you doing going rouge without telling us" they ask. "Im sorry I had to travel with my cousin to find my uncle to have him train us to be stronger and to help us master our sharigans" Astros says. Shin decides to take a walk when he sees mitsuki out in the village and approaches him.  W-w-hat are you doing here Mitsuk" he asks. "Who are you" mitsuki asks. "Im shin aburame we used to hang out all the time when we where young" he replies. "Oh I remember you know your astros's friend right" Mitsuki says. "Yes" shin replies and then mitsuki ask where boruto is. Shin then brings him to the kazekages office.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I just got some positive criticism and tried to fix the story as best as I could so please let me know how you guys feel with my new edits. Im trying to post and edit 3 times a week so please let me know what you think I hope you enjoy the story so far. </p><p>THANKS NSFWOTAKU</p><p>I don't own Naruto or boruto only the story naruto is owned by none other then the creator</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>